


20 Random Things about Girl!Harry Potter

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 19 October 2005 for the HPC Random Facts/Things Meme Compilation, Fic, and Art Fest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 Random Things about Girl!Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 19 October 2005 for the HPC Random Facts/Things Meme Compilation, Fic, and Art Fest.

  1. She may have lost her bollocks, but it's still "Harry," damn it!
  2. She lets Ron think that the curse that changed her sex is what made her fancy blokes, and is careful not to notice Hermione's smug expression when her friend catches her eying one.
  3. She also refuses to notice how Ron can't meet her eyes.
  4. She thinks that Professor Snape allows her to "see" more of his past during Occlumency lessons than is strictly necessary.
  5. Sometimes, she believes that Madam Rosmerta has dreadful taste in men.
  6. She doesn't miss having to go "home" to the Dursleys'.
  7. When she asked Fred and George to help her redevelop some of her lost upper-body strength, she didn't mean she wanted to go up a bra size—or two.
  8. The six months of detention she received for cursing Malfoy in the Quidditch equipment shed after he tried to discover if her "modifications" were real was worth it.
  9. She's convinced that Madam Pomfrey was overzealous in restoring her back to "normal."
  10. Sometimes, she believes the Change was worth it just to have seen that look on Skeeter's face—and for how much faster she can now fly. Balance wasn't as much of an issue as she thought it would be.
  11. Rooming with Ginny at the Burrow over that first summer, as it turned out, was not as "safe" as she thought it would be, but it did teach her that there are some significant advantages to being a girl.
  12. Having to add certain new hygiene practices to her routine has not been one of them.
  13. Despite Hermione's hopes, Harry's grades have not improved.
  14. She thinks that her hearing may have, though; when did Snape's voice ever sound as thick and sweet as caramel?
  15. She's become quite adept at Occlumency.
  16. Over the previous Yuletide break, she learned where Charlie's secret tattoo was.
  17. She painted a particularly vivid mental image of it as a shield the last time Voldemort tried to invade her mind; her scar hasn't hurt since.
  18. No one will tell her what Order business sent Snape to Romania last February, but ever since he returned, the letters Harry receives from Charlie aren't as warm.
  19. She doesn't mind that too much because Blaise Zabini's hands make up for the castle corridors' coldness.
  20. She makes a point of meeting Blaise after curfew in places that Snape frequents; she's looking forward to receiving his next detention—with or without Blaise.




End file.
